


I will do what you ask me to do

by coloredink



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gave a sudden gasp, and Will froze.</p><p>"Yes, there," Hannibal said in a strangled voice.  "Avoid the center; rub only the edges.  Not too hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will do what you ask me to do

**Author's Note:**

> Revelation 21:22-27:
> 
> 22 I saw no temple in the city, for its temple is the Lord God the Almighty and the Lamb. 23 And the city has no need of sun or moon to shine on it, for the glory of God is its light, and its lamp is the Lamb. 24 The nations will walk by its light, and the kings of the earth will bring their glory into it. 25 Its gates will never be shut by day—and there will be no night there. 26 People will bring into it the glory and the honor of the nations. 27 But nothing unclean will enter it, nor anyone who practices abomination or falsehood, but only those who are written in the Lamb’s book of life.

"You're sure you want me to do this to you?" Will asked.

"My dear," said Hannibal, "I want you to do whatever you like to me."

"I don't want to do anything you don't want," Will insisted.

"There is nothing from you I don't want," Hannibal replied, and that was the end of the matter.

And so that night, Hannibal showered first, while Will trimmed his nails and laid towels on the bed. Hannibal emerged from the shower with a puff of steam and soap fragrance, and Will took his turn. When Will got out of the shower, Hannibal was stretched out on the bed with one leg bent and the other straight, to show off his cock to best advantage. He had turned off the lights and lit candles on the nightstands, and they shed flickering red-gold light on his skin. Will snorted softly. "You're such a romantic."

Hannibal stretched his arms above his head; skin pulled taut over muscle. "Is that so terrible?"

"From you? No; it's probably one of the better things about you." Will dropped his towel on the floor because he knew it annoyed Hannibal and climbed onto the bed. His hair dripped tiny beads of cold water onto Hannibal's skin as he leaned down to kiss him. Hannibal opened up for him like a night-blooming flower in moonlight, and Will was content to just kiss him for a while. Hannibal didn't even reach up to touch him; he just lay there like a passive receptacle for Will's ardor.

Will's cock began to thicken and lift between his legs. Hannibal noticed; his breath hitched; Will broke the kiss to reach over to the nightstand, where Hannibal had placed the bottle of lube. Will gave two pumps to the palm of his hand, and Hannibal scooted away a little to draw his legs up against his chest.

"How do you feel?" Will asked. He stirred the lube in his palm with two fingers, letting it warm up a little.

Hannibal took a deep breath. "Anticipatory," he said. His cock still lay small and soft between his thighs. Will reached below his balls to brush lubed fingers against Hannibal's perineum. Hannibal's breathing changed. "You're getting ahead of yourself."

"Am I?" Will smiled and did it again.

"I was going to instruct you."

"You still can," said Will. "You will. You know your way around this area better than I do, doctor."

Hannibal smiled; he liked it when Will was "cheeky," as he called it. "Take your time," he said. "Tease a little bit, if you like."

Will did like it very much indeed, and so he rubbed around the edges of Hannibal's hole, until it was all slick and shiny with lube. Hannibal's fingers pressed dents into the bottoms of his thighs. Will kept an eye on Hannibal's cock, which was beginning to thicken and lengthen, the head showing from beneath the foreskin. At last, he slipped one finger into Hannibal's hole. Hannibal took a sharp breath in through his nose, and Will felt him relax around the intrusion.

"It's not far in," Hannibal said. His eyes were half closed, but his gaze was still sharp. "Just a few inches, in the anterior wall."

"Anterior?" Will repeated with a smirk.

"The front," Hannibal clarified. "Toward my navel. Curl your finger, just a little bit, like you're beckoning."

Will did as he was told, though he felt as if he were working blind. Would it feel different from anything else, in all that heat and warmth? Just as he thought he'd better pull out and get more lube, he did touch on something: smaller than he thought it would be, and firmer. Hannibal gave a sudden gasp, and Will froze.

"Yes, there," Hannibal said in a strangled voice. "Avoid the center; rub only the edges. Not too hard."

It was so small that Will could hardly tell where the edges were, but he kept his touch light. He didn't have to move very much at all to make Hannibal twitch and pant. Hannibal's eyes slid shut; his head tipped back; his mouth fell open. Sweat stood out on his forehead and chest. His cock looked like it was so hard it hurt, but Hannibal made no move to touch it. Will used his other arm to hold Hannibal's legs up, so that Hannibal could have his hands free, but Hannibal just clutched the towels.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Will asked.

Hannibal breathed hard for a few seconds before shaking his head. Little sounds from the back of his throat accompanied each exhale. He didn't seem to be aware he was making them. There was no other sound in the room. Just darkness, the candlelight, and time passing in small, steady trickles. It was easy to believe that nothing existed beyond this room, this bed, them: Will, penetrating Hannibal, and Hannibal, allowing Will to do this to him.

"God, I love seeing you like this," Will whispered.

Hannibal swallowed, his eyes closed and face turned toward heaven, and that too was exciting: that Will had rendered Hannibal speechless.

Eventually, Will became aware that something was changing, that Hannibal was breathing faster, that his skin was shivering, that his cock had leaked a pool onto his belly.

"Stop," Hannibal hissed. "Stop, stop."

Will froze. He dared not even breathe. Hannibal took several deep breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He'd wadded up the towels in his fists.

"I was about to come," Hannibal said after a few hard, panting moments. "Could you feel it?"

He had; he'd felt Hannibal's body contracting, fluttering, gathering a coil ready to spring. He'd felt the shift in the rhythms of Hannibal's body. "Yes," Will said.

Hannibal nodded. "Give me a minute to calm down."

Will drew his fingers all the way out. The air felt cold, outside of Hannibal's body. He added more lube. Hannibal stretched his trembling legs out on the bed. "Do you want to change positions?" Will asked.

Hannibal shook his head. "This is fine." He flexed his fingers. His cock was so hard that it almost hurt for Will to look at. He didn't know how Hannibal could keep from touching himself, but then, Hannibal had always had remarkable control. Will took this opportunity to stretch himself; his back and shoulders were stiff from being in the same position.

After a minute, Hannibal gathered his legs against his chest again, and Will put his newly slicked fingers back in Hannibal's hole. This time he went straight for Hannibal's prostate, and the sucked intake of air made Will smile.

"Someday," Hannibal said in a strained, dreamy voice, "you won't need me to tell you when to stop. You'll know how to draw it out all on your own."

Will circled the little gland with his fingertip. "Will you beg?"

"Will you make me?" Hannibal replied.

Will drew his fingers partway out to rub around the edge of Hannibal's hole. It was puffy and red, but it didn't seem sore or chafed. Hannibal squirmed and huffed through his nose. Will gave himself another squirt of lube and pressed back inside. Hannibal was made of heat and flesh inside, just like everyone else. Will wondered what that would feel like around his cock.

"You want me to make you beg," Will said.

"Yes." Hannibal hissed out the sibilant.

"Why?"

"It belongs to you," Hannibal answered. "It all belongs to you."

Will felt the tremors again, inside Hannibal's body. He stopped and pulled out. Hannibal gave an explosive sigh and let his legs down. He pushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead. Will realized that he wanted to see Hannibal come. He wanted to see Hannibal in that moment of ecstasy and agony, stunned and helpless. Will licked his lips, and Hannibal's eyes fixed on Will's mouth.

"Next time I'll tie you down," Will said. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Would you like it?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes," Will said. "I like having power over you."

Hannibal smiled.

It didn't take long at all, the next time, for Hannibal's body to draw tight, his muscles squeezing around Will's fingers. Will didn't pull out. He kept pushing, listening for those small, helpless noises from the back of Hannibal's throat. "I want you to beg," he said.

"Please," Hannibal gasped.

Will pressed in hard, harder than he should have. Hannibal whined and squirmed; Will relented, and Hannibal fell back, panting, against the bed.

"And I want something else," Will said. His heart was beating fast. He felt reckless.

"Anything."

"No more lies," said Will. "No more lies and no more manipulation. Whatever happens between you and me, from now on, is going to be honest."

Hannibal gazed up at Will, glassy-eyed with adoration and confusion. "What need do we have, anymore, of lies between us?"

"You tell me." Will paused in his ministrations and watched frustration cloud Hannibal's features. "I'm not the one who starts shit, around here."

Hannibal bared his throat for Will. "What happens if I don't agree?" Will gave Hannibal one deep, tantalizing stroke. Hannibal made a high, thready sound as his eyes slid shut. "I've been nothing but honest with you since we met."

Will pushed in hard. "That's a lie," he warned.

Hannibal bit his lip. "I've been nothing but honest with you since you came back to me."

"That sounds a little more like it." Will retreated to run his fingertips around the edges of Hannibal's prostate. The contractions were stronger now. Hannibal was starting to make more noise. "And you'll be nothing but honest with me from now on, won't you?"

"As I said," Hannibal opened his eyes, "there's no more need for lies between us, is there?" He lifted his head a little so that he could make eye contact with Will. "I'll be as honest with you as you are with me."

Will swallowed. "Then you can come."

Hannibal made a small, wounded noise as his cock jerked and began to spurt. Will moved away, pulling out probably a little too fast; Hannibal made no comment, but he almost kicked Will in the face as he arched and thrashed. He thrust his hand down between his legs, but Will knocked it away. "That's mine," Will said as he closed his hand around Hannibal's cock and stroked him hard and fast. Hannibal fisted the towels and continued to come, pulse after pulse of semen streaking his chest and belly. Will stroked him until he was sure he'd milked every last drop. Hannibal continued to tremble even after he'd started to go soft, eyes closed and toes curled.

"Open your eyes," Will whispered. "Look at me."

Hannibal could only get his eyes open halfway. "What do you see?"

Will looked into Hannibal's eyes and saw hunger and affection, and for now, a deep satisfaction. An abyss that had been fed.

"Blow out the candles," Hannibal mumbled drowsily. "We don't need the light anymore."

\---end---

**Author's Note:**

> [coloredink.tumblr.com](http://coloredink.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [sumiwrites.wordpress.com](https://sumiwrites.wordpress.com/) (if you wanna see the books I've written)


End file.
